Not For Sale
by Carneeval
Summary: One shot. Fontaine shows young Jack's fighting abilities to a once devoted Andrew Ryan follower.


Two males stood upon the second level behind glass watching as a young man was escorted by two adults into a metal arena. One parted from his side stepping up to the walls, putting their hand against it they found a small slot, reaching into their pocket they produced a key. Slipping it in and turning the piece of metal they were able to pull the piece of wall from its slot, acting as a compartment.

Behind the sliver was a hanging collection of varieties of guns, they took the first down, walking back to the small group.

"A shot gun?" The black haired male asked the one he stood by, amused, he rose and eyebrow with a smirk turning towards the other, "For a child?"

"Just watch and see Cohen, this little guy is what Fontaine Futuristics has delved most of their studies in," He said watching as the first Trainer handed the shot gun while the second handed him a round of bullets to the small one, his looks ranged nowhere past ten. Immediately he began showing his knowledge on such a field, instantly loading the weapon, knowing exactly every check he needed to do on it, "He's been a trained soldier since the day we got 'im."

"Does the child have a name?" He asked curiously, crossing his arms behind his back.

"We call 'im Jack," Fontaine laughed slightly, tapping on the side of his cigarette, "Came up with that name myself, other wise we'd probably call 'im something stupid like a Little Brother."

"I'm guessing this boy is a different project then the Little Sisters?" Cohen asked, looking back down into the lower floor to see the two elders stepping away from him to the back wall.

"You know exactly what this kid is for," Fontaine responded with a smirk, dropping the cigarette to the ground, "I'm surprised that you were so interested in this Project, you seemed like such a dedicated follower of that Ryan it was scary. Hope you're not considering hopping like a snitchy rabbit back to him to tell him 'bout this."

He lifted a fancy black shoed foot, crushing it and moving his it in a half circle to smash it further into the floors.

He shook his head, putting his arms out, "Alas, all good things must come to an end, I'm afraid that poor Ryan seems to be losing his grip on Rapture ever since that incident with Steinman,"

Fontaine laughed, booming and rough, "Ah ya! That was fuckin' hilarious! Movin' on though, let's show the little guy off," He reached forward to a control panel, pressing a red button turning the speakers on inside from the safe distance they had, "All right kid, I'm gonna bring up the dummies first for ya,"

"Yes Mr. Fontaine," He replied, his tone calm and controlled, barley any sound of a child's voice played in.

"We've been usin' a drug to keep his emotions on a stand still, stuff is great, wont last for long though," Fontaine mentioned to Cohen, but turned back to the glass, "Would you kindly take care of them,"

With that the walls before him slid open, wooden cuts outs meant to have the outline of a human continued forward on wires, red circles motioned towards vital portions of the body.

At the sound of those words spoken to him, Jack responded immediately, both hands hooked on the gun, he pulled the trigger send the bullet spiraling into the face of one, it splintered off crashing into the floor, he knelt down shooting the next in the stomach.

Fontaine typed something in on the keyboard causing the speed of the dummies to differ substantially, some took the same pace they had before, others rushing towards him on their wires. As the third from the group he'd destroyed neared him he flipped the large gun to its nozzle smashing the side of the Shotgun's handle into it.

It flew across the room, crashing into the one behind it into a small domino effect, he shot two more down before discarding the gun by throwing it carelessly to the ground, with a sprint he was at the gun holder, pulling down a Machine Gun. With that, he turned quickly and with the instant release weapon began putting excessive bullet holes in the fourth row leaving them in small pieces, strips of wood hanging down. Sitting on the bottom of the keeping a Wrench waited.

Jack dropped the Machine Gun directly down picking the Wrench up and ran towards the remaining figurines. Rising his arm above his head he smashed down on the first, and tacking a turn bent his arm and brought it sliding through the middle of the next, leaving only the upper torso.

The last two were brought down at the same time with one swing of the wrench, he straightened his posture, shoulders rising and falling as he caught his breath standing amongst the mess of broken pieces of wood, scattered across the metal flooring.

"Impressive," Cohen said in a breath, eyes widening.

"You aint see nothin' yet," Fontaine said snickering, "Jack, would you kindly kill those two traitor Trainers?"

Both looked towards the glass quickly, "What?! No, Mr. Fontaine!" One pleaded, the other looked towards the approaching boy and broke out towards the door, "What the hell are you doing!?"

When he looked up, meeting the empty gaze of brown eyes and risen arm before the metal of a wrench traveled through the flesh of his head and smashing into the inner of his skull sending blood streaming from his head.

The body crumbled to the ground by his feat, he didn't stand in that place long before he was turning towards the door.

The second Trainer was taking their key out from their pocket with shaking hands, it only clicked inside, not turning, "Come on... Come on..." She whimpered before yelling, "Come on dammit! Open up!"

She shrieked when a large pain entered into her back, sending her to her knees before the same smashed into her shoulder, finally her suffering was ended with the same ending as her partner.

Jack simply stood there, hands holding a blood thick wrench, the same substance splattered onto his skin and seeping through the seems of his clothes.

"Now, would you kindly use your key and go get cleaned up,"

"Thank you Mr. Fontaine," Jack said, producing a key from his pocket, stepped up to the door, and unlocked it perfectly fine, stepping out, leaving the mess.

Fontaine turned off the speaker stepping back with his arms crossed, "Got a lead that those two were workin' for Ryan, trying to find out if anythin' was happen' over here against him," He leaned against the glass, arms crossed, "That's what happens to no good double crossers,"

"Now Mr. Fontine it almost sounds like that's a threat," Cohen said returning the smirk with a nod.

Fontaine put his hands up, "Just as long as Fort Frolic keeps their promise then we wont have any trouble Sander. Just makin' sure you don't underestimate us." He looked out at the remains of the destruction, "Anyone whose seen Jack has tried to offer me a pretty penny for the him."

"He is quite impressive," Cohen agreed, "Fort Frolic would-"

"Nope," Fontaine spoke up, tapping on the glass with a wide threatening smile, "He's not for sale."


End file.
